


31 Strings

by KidDracula



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDracula/pseuds/KidDracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fire Emblem: Fates daily drabble challenge.</p><p>Challenge is over! New announcement regarding requests <a href="http://cruelbowofzero.tumblr.com/post/149778528434/another-announcement">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Bit Closer (Ryoma/Kaze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something wrong with Kaze and Ryoma was determined to find out what.

When Ryoma stops to think about it, Kaze is pretty much a mystery to him. Even though the ninja has lived on Castle Shirasagi a good part of his life, he didn’t know the man at all. Saizo never talked a lot about his twin brother either, a few words here, a few words there, but nothing much, not that this was strange, considering their line of work.

But that wasn’t what bothered Ryoma the most, no. The thing that truly worried him was that Kaze seemed to avoid getting too close to him on purpose, in fact, the same applied to the rest of his siblings, a thing that has been going for a very, very long time now. Not that Kaze ever refused a request or a mission, he carried every single one of his tasks perfectly, without questions, as any good ninja should, but the man was far too distant, detached. He spoke little, only what was necessary, and choose to remain in the shadows whenever possible. Again, this was expected behavior for a warrior of his kind, but something about Kaze didn’t feel quite right.

Next chance Ryoma has, he attempts to talk to Kaze about the issue.

“Will that be all, my Lord?”

"Yes– No, wait, there’s something else I would like you to do.”

“Anything you wish.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing much,” Ryoma smiles at him “I just want us to speak for a while.”

It’s hard to notice, but Kaze tenses up a little as soon as the words leave his mouth. “About what, Lord Ryoma?”

“Be honest with me Kaze,” the prince gives a few steps forward, “is there something bothering you?”

“No, of course not, thank you for your concern.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, my Lord, has something in my recent actions made you worry?”

Ryoma can’t help furrowing his brows. “Well, there has, Kaze. You’ve been acting rather cold towards me and my siblings, I notice it’s something that’s been going for a while now. Are we doing something to upset you? I know you’re this quiet by nature, but, is this normal?”

Something inside Kaze seems to break all of a sudden. “No, I mean– I’m sorry, my Lord, I just– Please, forgive me, I haven’t noticed, it has nothing to do with you or your siblings, I– Forgive me, there’s nothing wrong, I’m not worth of your attention.”

Those last words catch Ryoma off guard. “What was that?”

“It’s the truth, my Lord, I’m alright, I don’t deserve this kind of attention from you. Now, please, excuse me.”

What has gotten into this man? He’s been nothing but dutiful and loyal; the less Ryoma could do was make sure he was fine.

“Kaze, wait!” Ryoma is fast enough to grab him by the shoulder and turn him around before he can disappear. “Why would do you say such things? You’re one of our best soldiers, you’ve done nothing but watch over us. Besides, it’s not like I’m giving you any sort of special treatment, I’m just making sure you’re fine, as I make sure everyone that works for me is.”

Kaze looks straight at him, astonished, but promptly averts his gaze. “T-thank you Lord Ryoma, but I really don't–”

“No, don’t ever give me that again. You’re a good man, Kaze, and I’m worried about you. Please, tell me, is there anything wrong?”

“No, I’m–” Kaze sighs. “Alright, yes, there is something, maybe something I should’ve told you about a long time ago, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to talk about it right now.”

“That’s fine.” That was perfectly fine, at least Kaze had finally opened up. “Come to me whenever you feel ready, remember that you can trust me.”

“I will, Lord Ryoma. Thank you.” He could have imagined it, but Ryoma swears the smile Kaze gave him was somewhat bitter. “Can I retire now?”

“Sure, you may go.”

Now Ryoma was very curious, whatever Kaze had to say, it sounded like a serious issue. The prince hoped they could work it out, together.


	2. Comfort (Shura/Izana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shura already knew what it meant to take another's life to ensure one's own survival much before the war broke out. Izana didn't.

~~~~The words they shared might have been few during the war, but Shura didn't need to look too hard to know that something was off about Izana. It was a very easy thing to spot as the Archduke has kindly offered himself to help with the rebuilding of Kohga after the defeat of King Garon and Shura got to be around him a lot for the past few months. This Izana wasn't the same person that received their party at Izumo the first time, the bubbly diviner that gave him so many "surprise fortune tellings" back in camp, the stubborn mule that dragged him to the table to eat with the rest of the army whenever he found him alone.

Shura knows he shouldn't be so surprised. Taking another's life isn't a simple thing to do, no matter if you're doing it for the "right reasons". For the ruler of a neutral kingdom that probably never saw bloodshed during his whole life, joining Corrin's cause must've weighed heavy on his mind and soul. Maybe the thing that disturbed Shura the most wasn't watching the eternal fountain of joy that was Izana dry out so suddenly but seeing him put so bland a facade of happiness, sweeping everything that tormented him under the rug for the sake of others.

He couldn't allow Izana sink like this. Cracking the Archduke proved to be a harsh task, however. All his questions and concerns were quickly dismissed with pleads from Izana to stop worrying, that there were more important things to look for right now, like the reconstruction of Kohga, like the revival of Nohr, the reorganization of Hoshido. Even while hosting his lavish parties Izana seemed to get lost, not staying amongst the crowd to tend to the guests and supervise every small detail like he used to do.

“He might be taking a nap,” the servants told him sometimes. Apparently, the Archduke slept an awful lot more since returning home, but he rarely found him in his personal quarters.

“Have you tried the gardens, sir?” One young maid suggests as another worker escorts him out of the empty room.

“Ai, no!” The man beside him puts a finger over his mouth.

That’s where he’s been hiding, then.

It takes Shura a while to get rid of the servants and navigate the castle’s labyrinth gardens (for Izana was in love with the greenery and the flowers and his favorite garden was practically a maze), but sure enough, there he finds the diviner sitting on a bench, eyes closed as if praying or meditating.

“Izana? Hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Oh, Shura, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Way to avoid asking how did he find him.

“No, nothing’s wrong, I was just– wandering around and wound up here.”

“Really? I hope you’re not lost then.” At least the laughing sounded sincere this time. “Want me to lead you outside?”

“No, I’m not totally lost, I think, thanks. Can I take a sit?”

“Oh, sure, sure, please.”

An odd, silent atmosphere befalls them the instant Shura sits. It was weird, seeing the Archduke so quiet, he how usually never shut up. The former outlaw couldn't find a good way to bring up the issue he came here to treat anymore.

"It can be tiring dealing with all that people, eh?"

"Sometimes, I guess, but it's no biggy, I barely do a thing."

"Seriously? You run this whole place and organize all these parties while going over your duties and making sure Izumo is safe."

"I don't do it all myself, though. I even wonder if I'm doing enough. I never did much, did I? Even back then?"

"Back then? During the war? If you say that because you joined us a bit late, forget it, you were a great ally the whole time you were with us, I would dare said that, has any of us were not there, we wouldn't have made it."

"Was I? Why? I didn't do anything important. For all the power I got, I wasn't much help. I still feel like there's something else I could've one, something else I should've known, a thing the gods tried to tell me I didn't understand."

"What are you talking about? Corrin greatly appreciated your strength, it was of great help in battle."

"I don't mean that."

Izana comes to a halt, hugs his legs close to his body.

Shura can't help but sigh at the sight. "I think I know what you're talking about. Listen, have we not gone over all of this, many more people would've suffered, King Garon, or whatever the hell was that thing, would've destroyed the land, and he wouldn't have stopped at Hoshido, he would have taken down Nohr, as far as we know."

"I know, I know, but I just–"

"It's not going to be easy, I can't lie to you, but you need to learn to forgive yourself, we did the right thing, you did the right thing."

"I hope so."

"Be sure of it." At least Izana is more at ease, but Shura feels like he should continue. "Izana, you're an admirable man."

"W-what?"

"It's not easy to stay cheerful while the world crumbles around you. It wasn't only your powerful magic that Corrin and the others appreciated, it was your attitude too, that helped keep everyone hopeful until the end. Believe it or not, we could've have used a few more Elises and a few more of you sometimes."

"Don't joke like that, I'm going to believe it."

"I'm not joking, you could've have stayed here and just send your support, but you choose to accompany us knowing what would happen. And not only that, you're still helping us, you're giving me a big hand, even though you're going through all of these feelings alone."

"Oh, stop it, dear, I'm just doing what I must, I can't let this drag me down. You're quite an admirable man too, you know? A lot more than me I do say." The Archduke giggles and gives him a playful glance.

"Now you stop right there, I'm not that a big of a deal."

"No, no, no! Don't you dare underestimate yourself like that! Look at everything you're doing, how many people go through everything you went through and raise a whole country from the ashes, uh? Not many, let me tell you."

"Come on, it's not like I'm doing it all alone, if not for Corrin and his sibling and you I wouldn't be where I am today, I owe you guys everything, my life even."

"Don't be so exaggerated, we might be helping a teensy little bit, but it's you doing everything out there, planifying, overseeing the works, even helping with the constructing. You owe us nothing, you silly, you're giving yourself too little credit."

Well, it was refreshing to see the Archduke smiling so naturally, not forcing the gesture. Such a sight wasn't helping his struggle to find words after being given all that praise, for some reason.

"Bah, fine, maybe you're right, but don't deny that you've contributed a big part to this too, if not for everything you've shared with us we wouldn't be advancing at this pace, I still don't know how am I going to repay you, but I'll find a way."

"Seriously, stop it, if you want to pay me back so bad, do so, but all in its right time, no need to rush. It's not as if we were hit that hard by the war, I would dare say we weren't affected at all."

Oh, but he sure was, his semblance still dropped to the ground whenever he did so much as mention it.

"Izana–"

"Anyways! If you really wanna start paying me back now focus on the whole rebuilding and don't worry about me, okay? I promise you I'll be happy if I know you're happy too."

And for the second time that night Shura is speechless again, for a reason unknown to him. Izana's words and bright, blushing face were making him blush as well and he was sure he looked ridiculous.

"Alright, alright, but don't ask the impossible out of me, I'll still be worrying about you."

"Awww, seriously, there's no need, I'll take care of myself, so, don't concern yourself, okay?"

"Only if you're really going to take of yourself."

"Pinky promise!"

They sit in the gardens for another while, in a soothing silence, Izana leaning on Shura's shoulder. They only move when the Archduke stands up and point out that the skies are starting to darken and the stars are beginning to shine.

"Maybe it's time to go back inside?"

"Good idea." Izana extends Shura a hand to help him stand, holding him for a bit too long, looking at him with a small smile. "So, are we going?"

"Oh, sure, sorry, sorry."

But Shura doesn't really mind. Thinking about it later, he probably wouldn't have minded if they stayed outside in the gardens doing nothing the entire night.


	3. Notes (Camilla/Kagero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla was quite a fascinating woman, or so says Kagero in her notes.

Kagero would be lying if she said Princess Camilla didn't wake some curiosity in her. All the nohrians subject to her constant watch proved to be equally dangerous and interesting in their own ways, but there was something about Camilla that stood up to here.

Maybe it was the Princess' excessively doting nature bordering on the obsessive that made her awe, the fact that she would not only care for her siblings or those on her side, but also for any hoshidan soldier that accepted her help (and most did, with Camilla approaching so gently and carefully). Maybe it was how fast the Princess would change when the time to fight came. The Camilla on the battlefield stayed just as regal, elegant and graceful as anywhere else, but there she transformed into the vicious and merciless warrior she was raised to be, slicing trough her foes effortlessly, blowing everything and everyone around her with powerful spells. Forgiven be the poor soul that dared to touch a hair in her siblings' heads.

"Commanding, graceful, her movements strike fear," Kagero writes into her notes of the day. There she can feel it more clearly, some kind of admiration blossoming within her. And how could she impede it, after Camilla took an arrow meant for her earlier? Preoccupied with defending herself from another attacker, Kagero didn’t notice the archer approaching her until it was too late. If not for Camilla, the ninja wouldn't be here writing this down. Together they were able to bring the fiends down and escape to safety.

"You alright dear?" And still, the Princess insisted on worrying about her first.

"Don't concern yourself over me, my Lady, we need to tend your wounds and the wounds on your wyvern with more urgency."

"Hmmp, they will need more than this to take me down."

Oh, they would need much, much more than that, no doubt.

Alright, it was time to put this away for later, Princess Camilla would be here soon. Kagero thought there would be no better way to thank the Princess than to invite her over for tea. Hopefully, Hoshido's many varieties would be to her taste.


	4. Don't You Think It's Too Late For That? (Saizo/Takumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Saizo regretted this relationship, sometimes.

Saizo wondered if he made the right choice, diving into a relationship after he made himself the promise not to get involved with anyone for the sake of his duties. Not that the relationship itself was the worst part of the matter, no, but–

Oh, goddamn. It was hard to think with Takumi nibbling on his neck like that, with those fast, anxious hands caressing and grabbing everywhere they could reach.

In retrospective, Saizo didn't remember nor did he know how he let things get this far. For a retainer, to establish a relationship with his master was wrong, no servant would ever dream of being this close to their Lord. Alright, admittedly some did, but it remained that, a mere dream. Deep withing him, he knew he should've stopped this, he should've refused Takumi's gifts when they started to become frequent, shot his attempts at flirting down when they went from subtle to evident (even if he was adorable when he overdid it and could make him blush under his mask every other time). Saizo wasn't a weak man by any means –at least he kept telling himself–, nor was he that desperate for attention. Then, how?

Trembling lips and hot breath bring him back to reality. Honestly, he never imagined Takumi would be like this in bed. Why would he ever try to imagine how he was like this? The Prince traces the scar on his face with his tongue before looking for his lips again, biting, licking, and Saizo can do nothing but get lost in the sensations and the pleasure before pushing Takumi on his back in the futon.

Not that they didn't have any kind of contact prior to this. Takumi always seemed to enjoy watching him train, talking with him, not caring about the fact he wasn't as talkative as Oboro or Hinata. Takumi once told him that he liked that of him and that he shouldn't doubt to tell the Prince to stop, not that Saizo would. Takumi always had something interesting to say. The only thing that sometimes got tiring was listening to him berate himself. For that, with all due respect, Saizo had more than a few words to tell for once. That earned him a few days of silence; then a timid thank you and a few caramels. Yes, that didn't go very well either. Funny to think where they are now. They shouldn't be here now.

Whimpers and desperate calls of his name make it even harder to focus as he prepares Takumi for what follows. Saizo plays with the Prince's long, silver hair and kisses his cheeks and his lips as he goes inside him, slowly. How he wished he could mark the other's neck. Unfortunately, that was out of the question, even if the royal uniform covered the area perfectly, they couldn't risk their chances.

So, Saizo could've accidentally enamored Takumi during their many chats. Maybe Takumi had a crush for years without him noticing. But at which point, exactly, did he fell in love? When did it become like this? When did _he_ let it become like this? For a while, after Saizo caught up, he just entertained Takumi. Somehow it ended with him laying down on his back in some room at Izumo's castle with the Prince straddling his lap, whispering how he wanted to learn how to be a good lover for him.

That memory does nothing to help him keep his composure as he thrust into the heat surrounding him, faster, harder, and he's close, so close. The image of the mess that is Takumi under him doesn't help it, either; a mess of hair and marks and sweat, face contorted in pleasure, trying and failing to contain moans and screams. Takumi comes first, taking Saizo over the edge almost immediately after him. Much as they wished, they couldn't stay together for too long after, gathering themselves as quickly as possible and cleaning everything before Saizo had to go. Thank the gods he was the best ninja around. The only other people capable of catching him sneaking around the castle were Kaze and Kagero, and they haven't thus far.

A quick exchange or words, a few more kisses, and the ninja was gone.

Saizo knew he should regret this he had with Takumi, but since he has allowed to grow it this much, wasn't it too late for regrets? Why was he even doubting now? Not that there wasn't always an idle concern lounging in the back of his mind. He could endure any kind of punishment that could befall him. But it was for Takumi that he worried about, there would be consequences for him too.

Either way, his consciousness biting on him would have to wait for a better time, he had a mission near the borders of Nohr due in a few hours. That was for Takumi, too; he couldn't be anything but his best.


	5. It Was Fated, Or So They Say (Leo/Kaze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo wished there was some kind of spell that could take this stranger out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried one of the suggestions I've been getting today and let me tell you, I like the idea of this ship a lot.
> 
> Hope you like this anon, it was very fun to write!

For many a night, Leo pondered why the face of the hoshidan ninja his brother Corrin insisted on saving stuck with him so strongly. Remembering unimportant people was a bother to him after all, and what could this man mean to him? At best, Leo would eventually become his executioner, at worst, they would never even see him again.

For days and weeks, Leo is reminded of this enemy’s existence every once in a while, wondered where he was and what he could be doing, if he was already dead, all for no apparent reason. As if the complete stranger was someone he knew, someone he cared about, as if he was some character from a book he could fantasize about, imagine him going through his daily life. How incredibly bizarre. Leo just had to laugh sometimes when he found himself returning to thoughts of a person he may very well not encounter a second time.

Maybe his little fixation was something of an instinctual nature, but he quickly comes to the conclusion that the ninja couldn’t possibly be a threat of any kind. Or maybe Leo was actually destined to meet him in the future, and then they would have some grandiose confrontation in which the man, who would wind up being more powerful than he looks, would be plagued with doubts, questioning if he should kill those who once forgave his life. No, no, Leo chuckles out loud. Once more his imagination ran wild for an instant. Like he believed that much in fate.

If anyone would’ve told Leo that night that he would come face to face with the ninja at Nestra the very next day, he would have executed the poor fool for trying to make fun of him. But there he was before his eyes, green hair, purple eyes, traditional hoshidan attire, standing tall right beside his older brother Corrin at the gates of the Opera House.

Impossible, that wasn’t supposed to happen, what were the odds?

Then again, if anyone would’ve told him that, in a pair of months, he would be hiding far from camp, holding that same man’s hand under the light of the moon as they talked love and strategy and whatever else, while they tried to forget about life, he would have slaughtered the teller of such nonsense on the spot.

But, well, that happened too.

In the end, fate might be something Leo couldn’t rely on, but he could believe in it, at least.


	6. Out of Reach (Xander/Niles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time since this awful part of him developed, Niles wasn't enjoying himself watching someone else suffer. And worst of all, he couldn't offer that person any kind of support.

There were but a handful of people Niles truly felt grateful towards. First on his list was Lord Leo, of course. Lord Xander was second.

The Crown Prince didn't question his brother's decision to name Niles his retainer. He even went as far as to make him feel welcome, offer him training, stop those that spread rumors about him personally. The latter could've have been more for Leo's sake than Niles own, but the outlaw was thankful nonetheless.

Ah, Prince Xander, what a charming man. Dream of every woman in the kingdom, no doubt. Maybe the dream of a few others more. No, oh, no, Niles would never dare, he respected the man too much. Besides, toying with him was unnecessary, as the outlaw has had the displeasure to watch Nohr's greatest warrior crumble down once or twice in the time he's inhabited Castle Krakenburg. He never meant to bear witness to such horrifying events, but as he chose to patrol the castle from the shadows, taking particular care of the areas from which people the likes of him might attempt to scurry inside, he had accidentally found the Crown Prince in some abandoned corner trying to hide.

It was a pathetic sight. For one how reveled in pain so much, Niles could barely stare. The bitter crying, the words Xander whispered to himself. He had murmured to the stone walls how much he wished for his own dead. He had then smashed his forehead against those very walls, asking himself who would take of Elise, of Leo, of Corrin, of Camilla, if he ever were to falter, if he ever were to fail.

It was sickening, but Niles felt like this was beyond him. Much as he wanted to offer his support, harsh as it could be, something stopped him. Fear of how Xander would react? The admiration he harbored towards the Prince? Was he instinctively keeping his distance? Probably all of that, maybe something more.

It the third time Niles has to watch it happen when the Prince returns from a campaign when he worries enough to go after Prince Xander after he destroys half of the training grounds in a fit of rage. He follows him through the empty corridors of the unused section of the castle as his eyes water and the curses and the reproaches flow from his mouth. He gives chase as he occasionally swims his sword at the walls until he goes completely still and suddenly rushes inside a room. That’s something the outlaw has never seen happen and for some reason it makes his heart sink.

Niles gathers his wits and knocks on the door. "Lord Xander? It's me, Niles, are you there my Lord?"

Nothing.

"Lord Xander, I'm sure I saw you enter here, if this a bad time, my apologies, but please let me know you’re alright before I leave."

Well, he wouldn't knock a second time, Xander evidently could deal with this, he has in the past. He would never do anything outrageous.  
But maybe, just to stay safe, he would check through the window.

Just as Niles is about to see if he can reach this room through the next one, climbing from outside, the door bursts open, and he's forcefully pulled inside and thrown on the carpet.

"You saw nothing." Even broken he was imposing.

Intuitive, implacable Prince Xander. Of course, he knew Niles observed everything. Unsure if he should respond or even stand up, the outlaw stays where he is, looking as Xander passes by him and goes to sit on a chair close to a small table.

"My job is not only ensuring Lord Leo's well-being yours concern me as well. Lord Leo would have my head if he knew I let something happen to you."

"Never you mind then, I'll be fine."

"Will you truly be, my Lord?"

"Sure, sure. You may go now."

"No." Niles finally finds the valor to stand and take a sit in front of Xander, who turns to look at him, eyebrows raised. "If you allow me, I would like to remain here for a few more minutes."

And Xander desired the company, but he found it hard to admit. "Do as you please."

Prince Xander, Prince Xander. For a moment, Niles wants to squeeze his hand, offer words of reassurance, but he can't get too personal, right? Not with someone like him. That was ridiculous. And yet when the Prince locks eyes with him, he can't stop himself, he acts on impulse.

The fact that he wasn't dead yet must be a good signal; that Xander was desperately pushing into the kiss rather than trying to back off must be another. The Prince might be acting without thinking. He could simply be craving the touch of another, the closeness. Whatever it was, the outlaw didn’t mind; Prince Xander could take anything and everything he needed from him.


	7. Now May Be a Bad Time (Selena/Beruka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no time for love right now, Selena knew, and yet, here she was, dreaming of the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried another suggestion today. Found Selena a bit difficult to write, but now I want to write more for this pairing. You're all making me ship things.
> 
> Hope you like this anon!

Selena rarely wished she was like anybody else. That would be the equivalent of admitting she wasn't already her very best, the person she desired to be. And what if she desired to have a few other abilities sometimes? That only meant she was looking to perfect herself. Yes, there existed some people _worth_ her envy.

Beruka, for example.

Much as the assassin reviled her capacity to keep her cold and confide her emotions, even she had to recognize the importance of that when they were forced to stare death in the face on a daily basis. Yeah, Selena could _totally_ do with some of that. Especially right now. Anyway.  
Beruka’s combat skills were also a thing of awe; the dedication she harbored towards her job was impressive, it made Selena want to give it her all, work twice as hard.

A sigh escapes Selena’s lips. Oh, where did that come from?

In all honesty, Selena wanted to think about Beruka less these days, especially now that their journey was seemingly coming to an end. It was just that she would miss her a little bit. Alright, no, she would miss her more than that, a whole lot in fact. Okay, Selena wasn't entirely sure she could leave Beruka behind anymore.

She had called Odin and Laslow fools when they actually committed the stupidity of marrying and having children since Selena thought they would want to stay here in this world rather than returning to their own. Apparently, they planned to tell their wives and children everything and return with them. Fine, fair enough, Selena still believed it a bad idea to marry in the middle of such an important mission, and she was firm in her beliefs that falling in love at this moment was the last thing they should do until she started to notice her own growing feelings towards her dear friend Beruka. Guess the heart didn’t know of times or danger, after all.

Well, it wasn't like Selena would die without her. But if she could personally make sure Beruka stayed safe and took a rest after the war, that would be good. If she could sew her one or two or a hundred dresses, since she knew the assassin truly enjoyed wearing them on occasion, that would be amazing, seeing wonderful Beruka wearing one of her carefully crafted dresses. And if she could take her back to Ylisse with her and introduce her to her parents as her wife, before searching for a small house to live in together for the rest of their lives, yes, that would be excellent. But nothing of that could be because that would also mean leaving Lady Camilla completely alone. Hell, would Beruka even want to leave? She probably didn’t. Selena was sitting here planning a life with her without even knowing if the other felt the same.

Well, she would have to address that first; Beruka would be here any moment, this could be a good chance to talk–  
No, oh no, she wasn’t prepared at all, she didn’t bring Beruka anything! She could pick some flowers, maybe rush to the town to buy her a new axe. Yes, she still had enough time if she started to move _now_.


	8. The Stars Are Like Rock Candy Tonight (Ignatius/Asugi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been together like this for years. It was time to take this in another direction.

Though always submerged in darkness, Castle Krakenburg and it's surrounding shone bright like the moon and the stars up in the sky tonight. It was a magical visage, almost unbelievable. Everything decorated, bathed in colorful lights; stands with games, food, trinkets, flowers, anything one could imagine lining up the streets; the people happy, smiling, laughing like no one had seen in what felt like an eternity. Nothing of this would be happening if not for the arduous work of King Xander and the cooperation of King Ryoma and King Corrin, which is why the royal families from both neighboring countries would be the guests of honor during this season's celebrations.

Ignatius eagerness was noticeable weeks before the event, and it was that he had a very especial reason to look forward to these kinds of occasions. If the whole Hoshidan royal family was coming, that meant Prince Shiro would be here, and if Prince Shiro would be here, then so would his retainers. Then, Ignatius could finally see Asugi for the first time in months.

They had grown close during the struggle against Anankos, far too close, to the point where friendship became love and lasted for years well after the war was over. Unfortunately, even before they swore the retainer’s oath to their respective Lords, they could only meet personally every some months, keeping communication through letters as best as they could.

It’s hours after the initial arrival of the kings of Hoshido and Valla that Ignatius and Asugi have a chance to get away, leaving their safely Lords in Castle Krakenburg and in the care of their partners.

As soon as they’re out and considerably far from the others, Asugi grabs Ignatius’ hands, spins him around and pulls him close to plant a small kiss on his lips.

"You missed me Cupcake? 'Cause I missed you a lot."

"Of course, I've missed you!" This time is the knight who leans forward for a peck before pulling the ninja into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

“We gotta stop seeing each other like this, uh?”

“Yeah, not much we can do about it, though.”

“I know, I know, at least we get three days, this time, two more than the last. Takumi, Hinoka, and Kiragi and leaving tomorrow morning, but Ryoma, Sakura, and Shiro are staying for a while longer."

“Wonderful! I hope we can make some time to bake something before you go.”

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time; if we ask to cook the dessert for a day I know no one will complain.”

They’re able to run through the stands and the joys and the dances for a few hours before they have to return the castle to stay up on night patrol. They eventually stop to rest and stare up at the eternally starry nohrian sky out of a window together.

"Hey–" Asugi starts but stops himself mid-sentence.

Unfortunately for him, Ignatius heard. "Hmm?"

Damn. No, he couldn’t turn back, he’s been waiting for this chance. Asugi scratches the back of his neck trying to find the courage to continue. "Well, it's just that, this is kind of inconvenient, the coming and going and being together so little."

"O-oh, that. I guess it’s true.” Ignatius suddenly didn't like this. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind but he feared Asugi had grown tired of this a long time ago. He starts to bite his lip involuntarily.

"So, yeah, I've been thinking and–" Asugi fumbles with one of his pockets, pulling out a small box and keeping it in his hand, not showing it to Ignatius yet "–why don't we marry?"

Alright, no, this wasn't what he was expecting at all; the knight turns to the other wide-eyed, heat rushing through his body. "W-w-what?"

“Well, I mean, maybe you could move with me if we marry, or I could move with you.”

“A-Asugi–”

“But, it’s not only because of that, I know it’s not going to work like that because neither can drop their position as retainer just like that but, Ignatius, I could wait for you forever, I don’t care if we see each other once every hundred years, and I want to make sure you know that.”

There must be something in his ears. If Ignatius heard correctly, Asugi just proposed him marriage. “I-I-I don’t know what to say, I-I– What about your father? Does he know anything yet?”

“No, he doesn’t, but he’ll have to understand, I’ve been thinking about this for a very long time, he has to respect my decisions. Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure evrything– Ignatius, is that blood on your lip? I-Ignatius? Snap out of it, Ignatius!”

When Asugi thought about proposing to Ignatius three months ago he didn’t think he would faint. He barely catches the knight before he hits the ground, but the weight of his armor pulls them both down.

"What did you do to him?" Dwyer, who had passed by and helped Asugi bring Ignatius into the castle's apothecary asks after he confirms his friend is fine and should come to his senses in a short while.

"Nothing! Well, I proposed him we marry."

"Ow, that explains." The butler chuckles.

"Shut up, he just fainted from the surprise." Asugi points him a glance, which only makes the other laugh harder.

"Heh, I would faint too if you proposed to me– Hey, I think he's waking up."

He sits up slowly, trying to find out where he was, how he got here, what was he doing before that. Asugi and Dwyer immediately surround the bed in which their friend lays on.

"Ignatius, how do you feel?"

"Cupcake, you okay? Tell me you're okay."

Ignatius stares back at his worried boyfriend, and suddenly he recalls. "Y-yes!"

"N-no, I don't mean that! I mean, yes, I'm fine, but what I mean was that– Asugi, yes, I will marry you."

"R-really?”

Ignatius stands up and pulls the startled Asugi into a kiss, slow, passionate.

"Oh for the love of– Alright, I'm giving you your space, but don't use this bed for anything, get another room."

Ignatius instantly stops and separates himself from Asugi, covering his face that quickly became a deep shade of red.

"Way to ruin the mood, Naps." The ninja gives him another annoyed stare.

"Just giving you a fair warning, my father is going to lit you on fire if he knows you–"

"That's enough Naps, we get it."

“You better. And congratulations to you.” If only Dwyer didn’t look so satisfied with himself, Asugi wouldn’t feel the need to kick his ass as soon as the morning arrived.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Uh?" The ninja turns his attention back to Ingnatius. "Guess we can start by informing Shiro and Siegbert. Aaaand our fathers, too.”

Ignatius sighs. It was going to be an interesting morning. “Yeah.”

“Hey, don’t worry, we have come this far, no one can stop us, I won’t let them.”

“You’re right, but we should relax too, it’s not like we’re going to fight anyone.”

“Oh, you can’t be so sure about that.” Asugi rolls his eyes. The thought of confronting his father about this didn’t make him feel any better. First, there would be questions about why he didn’t know about this relationship, to begin with. Then again, this was Saizo they were talking about. He probably knew already.

“Let’s hope it isn’t like that,” Ignatius smiles and squeezes his fiancé’s hand for reassurance.

“Yeah, let’s hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this drabble reads particularly weird. I'll check it another day, I'm about to drop dead ( ; ▽ ; )


	9. A Few Words Would Be Enough (But I Don’t Expect Them) (Subaki/Niles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Niles did he did because he wanted, he never asked for anything in return. Some acknowledgment was nice, though, every once in a while, coming from certain people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took another suggestion this time!
> 
> Thank you, anon, for finally making me read the supports between these two, I loved them so much. Hope you enjoy this drabble!

It's a cloudy and rainy night, perfect for a surprise attack, Niles thinks, an ironic grin adorning his face. His hurried steps echo through the woods, leaving behind chantings and battle cries and screams, the sounds of weapons clashing against weapons and flesh and metal armor. What a bastard, whoever chose to attack them at such time. The outlaw would make him pay, but all in its due time. For now, he had to focus on the idiot of Subaki that lured a bunch of the enemies away completely alone thinking he could deal with them all, when it was obvious he could not.

Noticing he had lost track, Niles comes to a halt and looks around him, listens to his surroundings. Where did he go, where did he go, he couldn't have gone that far–

And there it was, the frantic flutter of a pegasus and the crackle of a Bolt Naginata relatively close by, though rapidly moving away. The outlaw resumes his dash towards the origin of the turmoil, finding a pair of weakened foes that were very probably left behind along the way. An arrow to each is enough to dispatch them, though the fact that there aren't any more bodies littering the road concerns Niles. With who many of those nuisances did Subaki leave? Five? Six? Niles' sure he saw at least four chasing after the Sky Knight, and then another two disappeared, though he wasn't certain what happened to those. Thankfully, it appeared that he would be there to support Subaki soon.

Wait.

Niles barely has any time to realize that the pegasus had turned this way and was flying towards him when he sees the shadow of the beast fly above him without its rider. Subaki would never send his pegasus away unless it was absolutely necessary. He must have fallen and found it too difficult to get on without risking both his safety and the safety of his mount. This whole situation became worse every second.

The outlaw pulls every single bit of strength he has and runs as fast as his body allows until he finally catches sight of an enemy archer. He hides behind a tree to have a better look at the scene. An Archer, three Spear Masters, and one beaten and bruised Sky Knight with his uniform torn in several places, swinging and thrusting the Naginata in his hands in a way he only could, wildly and graceful all at the same time. Only Subaki could concern himself with looking good while fighting to save his ass. Niles smiles, wishing he could just sit and enjoy the beautiful scene before him for a little, too bad if he didn't act soon the Sky Knight would be overwhelmed during the next minute.

Not leaving his hiding spot, Niles fires an arrow, two, and there's the archer down. While two get distracted trying to locate the source of the shots, Subaki fells another and hurts one more, which Niles finishes as he abandons cover and heads over to help Subaki end the remaining one.

"Niles? What are you doing here?"

"What, not even a thank you kiss?"

"What are you talking about? I had everything under control."

"Hmmp, I should've let them torture you a while longer, at least long enough to get you on your knees. You looked so good struggling for your life out there." A devious grin breaks through Niles’ face.

Subaki rolls his eyes. "Oh sure, I bet you would have loved it they have killed me."

"Don't be ridiculous, I would have never let them kill you, you know that."

"You make me doubt, sometimes."

"Aww, really? What have I done to make you think that?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

The outlaw laughs. "Alright, let's hear all about it while we head back to camp." He offers his shoulder for Subaki to lean on.

"Thank you, but I can still walk."

"Sure you can." This time is Niles who rolls his eye. "Come on, don't be so proud, I want to get back before morning. Don't force me to carry you like a bride all the way there."

"W-what?" Subaki blinks a hundred times which prompts a chuckle from the other.

"What you heard, come on, just let me help you."

"Fine, fine." Subaki finally concedes defeat, a faint shade of red painting his cheeks.

"There we go. It will be a bit of a long way back. You got pretty far, sure you were paying attention?" This man just loved to tease, didn't he?

"Of course, I did! Don't you dare imply otherwise."

"Hey, calm down, I'm just toying with you. Besides, haven't we talked about this before? You don't need to hide with me, everyone makes mistakes. Yes, even you, Mister Perfect, and you need to stop putting yourself on the line to meet your own impossible expectations." The moment Niles attempts to glare at Subaki, the Sky Knight turns to avoid his eye. Well, whatever. He just wanted to show he cared, maybe he wasn't good enough at it.

After walking for several meters under light rain and heavy silence, Subaki speaks again.

"Thank you."

"Uh?"

"Thank you, for helping me. And for everything else." Subaki still refused to meet the other's gaze.

Those words were enough for Niles. "Hmm, don't worry about it."


	10. A Pull In the Right Direction (Ryoma/Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulling from Ryoma's hair is something Leo had wanted to do for a very long time.

Leo runs his fingers through long, tangled, dark brown locks, taking in the beautiful sight that was Ryoma, making an effort to understand how the warrior could keep his hair so long and not have troubles in the battlefield. Many times in the past he dreamed about sneaking behind the Almighty Prince of Hoshido, grabbing a handful of his mane, and pulling him so hard he fell to the ground. He never got a chance to encounter Ryoma personally before their armies joined forces, though, and needless to say, he desired to bring harm upon the hoshidan no more.

The mage keeps working his fingers through the dense mass of hair, undoing the knots, watching as Ryoma melted under his ministrations. Who could tell that this man, this very same man that trembled like a feather beneath his touch, had the capacity to raze a field full of monsters all by himself in the blink of an eye?

Thinking better about it, Leo already knew the reason why Ryoma had never had problems with his hair. The hoshidan was such a skilled fighter that, at least during the time they had battled side to side, no one had gotten into what would be the adequate range to try Leo’s little stunt alive.

Well, in his current position, Leo was technically in range and not dead on the floor. A mischievous idea crosses his mind. Maybe he could still do it, that one thing he thought so much about. Just with a slightly different purpose, in a slightly different way, but Ryoma would still be falling alright.

“There we go.” The mage stands up and admires his handiwork.

Ryoma opens his eyes, not remembering when he closed them in the first place, gives his lover a lazy smile. "Thanks, my dear."

Leo sits again, this time facing the hoshidan Prince. “It was a pleasure.” He cups the other’s face in his hands and pulls him into a kiss, burying his hands in that impossible hair and waiting for the moment to give it a light yank, moving his mouth from Ryoma's lips to his neck.

"L-Leo!– Ah, Leo–"

Leo pulls Ryoma's hair once more, exposing more of his skin, leaving a trail of kisses all the way from the back of his ear to his shoulder, coming back to his neck to suck on a spot.

"Hrng! Leo!– L-Leo, wait–"

The mage stops, massaging the reddened patch of flesh with his tongue. "Hmn?"

"I-I think–" It takes Ryoma a second to properly collect his thoughts. He clears his throat before continuing. "I think we should head somewhere more private."

Right, even though this part of camp has been lonely this late at night the past days, it wasn't exactly a confined place. Leo suspected their relationship wasn't a secret anymore, but that was no pretext to be careless.

"Good idea. So, where shall we head? To your quarters or mine?"

"I think the path to mine will be safer," Ryoma says as he stands, extending a hand to help the mage get up.

"Alright, then." Leo nods and hooks his arms around Ryoma's own as they begin to walk towards their destination.


	11. Because I Love You (Shiro/Asugi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo cared for his son, and he wouldn't let him repeat the same mistake he once made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should really count this as Shiro/Asugi. Everything turned into unrequited love and angst, and it feels weird again.

Shiro and Asugi walk through the hallways of Castle Shirasagi side by side, master and servant. Honestly, neither thought it would go like this. While Shiro goes on his years-long journey, Asugi trains to claim back the name of Saizo, and another year after the Prince's return, the ninja decides to swear the retainer's oath. It takes Asugi but some months to come to the realization that, beyond being a dear friend of his, Shiro was a man he would be willing to serve for the rest of his life, escort through the road ahead.

He could finally understand many things about loyalty his father told him about that were just lost on him before. The way Shiro spoke about his plans for the future, how incredibly powerful he was growing to be, how kind and friendly he was towards everyone, to a point it made Caeldori, his other retainer, worry for his safety sometimes. Yeah, Asugi could follow to the end of the world him and fight for his ideals if the need arose.

And all those qualities, Saizo could see them, too. It was his greater joy watching Shiro follow into the steps of his Ryoma, becoming a responsible leader, and it filled with pride seeing his son so dedicated to his training, becoming a more than capable ninja, worthy of the name Saizo and of serving the next King of Hoshido. It made Saizo happy what a good team they made, how close was their bond, but soon that happiness turned to distress.

It was unnoticeable to everyone else, but recently, there was something different in the way Asugi looked at Shiro, in the way they spoke and regarded each other. It was a small, familiar thing that sent a pang of pain to his heart. Everything felt so much like those days when he noticed he was in love with Ryoma.

Saizo hoped Asugi would soon notice the error he was committing and get a hold of himself. His son was smart, he better than no one knew that getting involved in any way beyond the one meant with his master would only bring torment upon them both. But as time passed everything got worse. It was undeniable now.

Saizo couldn’t risk Asugi doing something reckless, getting his hopes too high. He couldn’t let him suffer the way he did.

“Asugi.”

"Hello, dad– Uh? What's with that face, did something happen?" It surprised Saizo how well his son could read him.

“There’s a matter we need to address. Urgently.”

"Okay, now you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"We can't talk here." And without saying another word, Saizo disappears.

Asugi takes the hint and immediately begins to chase after his father, stopping at a lonely spot within the castle that he assumed must be secure.

"Alright, speak up dad, you're worrying me."

Where to even start? Saizo takes a deep breath and crosses his arms, carefully avoids his son’s eyes. “Listen with attention, what I’m about to tell you it’s highly personal, I’ve kept it a secret for long, but I’m willing to let you know before things get more far.”

Asugi can’t help getting stiff when his father speaks, hard to keep a calm face when he made it seem a life or death situation.

"I once harbored romantic feelings towards Lord Ryoma, long before he became King. And a long time after that."

No way. Asugi must've heard wrong. What about mother? "... Come again?"

"It's improper for a servant to pursue any kind of relationship beyond the professional with his master, you and I know that. Saying “it just happened” is but a poor excuse, I have nothing to justify me."

“W-why are you telling me this?” His father couldn’t possibly know about Shiro.

This time, Saizo meets Asugi’s dismayed expression. "We may be very different Asugi, but it seems we're still similar in some ways. I’m sure I don’t even need to tell you this, don’t act upon your feelings, forget everything about them, keep your distance, as you always had."

"I–" Asugi opens his mouth, tries to say something, but his mind is completely blank.

“If you truly love him, watch over him, protect him, but leave it at that.” Saizo puts a hand on his shoulder. "You won’t be different from any tragedies sung about in fantastic tales. I just don't want you to suffer the same way I did." The same way he still he did.

And like that, Saizo’s gone again.

Asugi is left alone to his thoughts, suddenly unable to stand on foot and dropping to the ground. It was too much to take in. He had too much to think about now.


	12. Breach of Agreement (Niles/Takumi)

Takumi was aware this would come to an end. For both Niles’ and his sakes, they agreed that whatever they had here would only last until Anankos’ defeat then they would go their separate paths. Takumi, whoever, wasn’t very conscious that all could be over in the bat of an eye. That should’ve been obvious from the beginning, the assassination of Scarlet when they arrived on Valla should’ve served everyone as a reminder. And yet, it only felt more real to him when Niles almost gets killed.

“Hey, are you planning to let me go someday?”

“No,” comes Takumi’s muffled response. The first thing he does after seeing Niles again is hold him as if to never let go, burying his face in his chest and breathing in his essence to reassure himself that the other was still here, alive.

“Ow, you couldn’t have missed me that much, I was only gone for a day or so.”

But he could have been forever. Takumi knew this was looking less and less like what they originally agreed on, but he couldn’t bring himself not to care for Niles anymore. He says nothing more, he only moves to catch Niles’ lips by surprise, kissing him slowly, tasting his lips, trying to save the memory to his mind.

“Okay, I get it, I get it, you missed me,” Niles says once they separate, looking at him with a gentle smile.

And Niles expected him not to fall in love like that.

Takumi buries his head in the outlaw’s chest again. “Of course, I did, you idiot.”


	13. Whoever Says Dreams Don't Come True (Benny/Keaton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny still woke up some mornings not believing his good luck.

Sorry guys, still tired, so picking something from my list again. I hope I can return to request tomorrow, but in the meantime, some fluffy Benny/Keaton.

* * *

 

For many years Benny dreamed of a quiet life after his retirement. All he ever wanted was find his soulmate and marry, have a child or two, build a small cottage in the middle of the woods for them to live peacefully ever after.  
Was he not sitting by the window reading a book, waiting for his spouse to arrive home after a long day while his kids played just a few steps away from him, he wouldn't believe everything he fantasized about came true in the end. It was slightly different from what he originally imagined, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Papa, papa," a small, pouting white-haired wolfskin girl approaches him and starts to pull from his shirt insistently, "do you think daddy got lost again?"

"D-don't say that sis!" a slightly taller boy with silver hair runs right after the girl, looking up at Benny with wide eyes, "It's still not that late, right dad?"

"Hmm..." Benny puts his book down and stares out of the window. It was true; the sun would disappear behind the mountains soon, and there was no sign of Keaton anywhere yet. There was a big chance that he was, in fact, unable to find his way back from the nearby town. Again.

Maybe they should’ve built their house towards the edges of the forest, at the skirts of Mount Garou, if only to make it easier for the Keaton to travel. But that would’ve meant not staying as close as possible to the wolfskins’ den. Keaton was still their leader, after all, he had an obligation to watch over them, and so did Benny now that they were a couple.

A light tug on his arm returns Benny from his thoughts. "Papa?"

Benny pats both his children's heads. "Don't worry dear, dad will probably be here in a short while, but I think it's better if I go meet him halfway, either way, it’s getting dark." With that, he stands and searches for his lance, hoping not to have sounded too concerned so his children could remain calm.

"Dad, can we go with you?" The boy asks, eagerness in his voice.

"No Ignatius, you two stay here, it can be dangerous out there at these hours." Benny kneels and gives his children a hug before reaching for the door, but Velouria and Ignatius run to block the way before he can even touch the doorknob.

"Please, Papa! I can transform already! If something tries to hurt daddy or big brother or you, I can protect us all!" Velouria strikes a pose to make herself look scary, growling and throwing her arms around as if attacking.

"A-and I know I still have a lot to learn, but I think I can take off a few bandits myself too!" Ignatius stands upright and clutches the toy lance Benny and Keaton gifted him for his fourth birthday in his hands.

What will Benny do with these kids? Well, it wasn't that bad out there nowadays, the most they had to worry about was the occasional adventurer hunting for wolfskin pelt, and not even that happened often. "Fine, fine, but stay by my side, no running after squirrels and no picking treasures off the ground, we have to focus on looking for dad or we might miss him and pass him by."

The kids jump and scream joy and smile, running to hug his father.

"Yay! Thanks, papa!"

"Yeah! Thanks, dad!"

And off they go to pick up Keaton for the umpteenth time.


	14. For I Never Meant To Betray You (Ryoma/Azura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by deepwolfwolf at Tumblr. Had some difficulties while writing this one ~~, and I couldn't actually finish it yesterday, whoops~~ , but finally, here it is!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Ryoma remembers Azura's arrival at Hoshido all too clearly, almost as if it was yesterday.

Yukimura and Reina had brought a crying, trembling mess of blue hair and white fabrics holding onto a pendant for her dear life before his mother and himself. Ryoma recalls helping Mikoto calm the little girl down, holding her hand, assuring her that she was safe, that they would not harm her, that everything would be over soon. He recalls the first time those golden eyes, shining the like the sun, finally found the courage to look up at him.

The betrayal that dulled those beautiful eyes when notices came that Azura's country had abandoned her still haunted Ryoma. To be meet with that same empty stare again directed at him after so many years, after so many promises that he would never do the same thing and turn his back on her hurt like a death blow. But he felt betrayed too, watching Azura leave with Corrin without a second thought.

For weeks on end, Ryoma hopes the two of them would come to their senses, come back to fight beside the family that cared for them so much. For weeks on end, Ryoma dreams of Azura, of all the time they expended together, of all the love they swore to each other.

He dreamed of the sunny springs when they would watch the cherry blossoms, of those summer festivals in which Azura would attempt to teach Ryoma to dance. The thoughts of that autumn when they shared their first kiss, hidden in the stables, scared that they would be found followed him everywhere. The memories of that winter night, they first shared together, kept him awoke. That was also the first time Azura dared to show him her scar, that awful remark of the abuse she was forced to endure in Nohr. Ryoma had promised Azura that night that she would never have to go trough that again, that she would never be alone, that he would bring those that tortured her to justice if he ever had the chance. All those words turned out lies now.

Battle after battle Ryoma tried to convince himself that his love had turned to hatred, that he would be able to raise his blade against Azura if the situation demanded it, for the well-being of his country was above everyone and anything he could wish. But there he spots Azura entering Nestra’s main square, there she spots her from afar with Corrin and Takumi and Sakura and his retainers, and his resolve leaves his side.

Maybe he should try to listen, maybe he should have faith for her, in her.  
Maybe he should’ve listened before, for everything Azura told them was true.

When they arrive in Valla Ryoma feels like an idiot. He had committed a nigh irreparable mistake. But maybe there still was something he could do, before it truly was too late, before either of them disappeared. He just had to try.

"Azura!"

The songstress pretends not to hear, keeps walking in the other direction. Ryoma approaches her before she can get much far, grabs her hand to catch her attention.

"Azura, I beg you, give me an opportunity to speak–"

"Give you an opportunity?” Azura takes her hand back and turns to face Ryoma, anger in her gaze. “You refused to hear us and were quick to brand you own brother a traitor!”

"I–" A knot forms in Ryoma’s throat. What Azura said was true.

“Don’t misunderstand me, I’m happy that you’re finally here supporting us, but, do you know everything we’ve faced alone? Do you know how I felt when you turned your back on me after you swore you never would?”

Ryoma hangs his head, still fumbling for words. Probably nothing he could say would be enough to justify himself, but back then, he had had his reasons. "You're right. I was a fool for not trusting Corrin, for not trusting you both earlier, but you have to understand, what was I supposed to think after he denied us and fell one of our commanders? Hoshido had just lost it's Queen, I couldn't allow our kingdom to fall with her, I had to make a stand even if it meant–” He hangs his head, the mere thought of being forced to slay that who he loved the most painful. “I don't think I would have had the heart to harm you. If something happened to you, I don’t know what I would do. I would rather–."

"Ryoma, please, don't say that,” the anger fades from her eyes, “I would never be able to bring any harm to you either... I must admit I've been unfair as well. I understand everything you say, expecting Xander and you to believe in such an outrageous thing as an invisible enemy when the situation was so tense was foolish of me. In a way, it was my fault that Corrin chose to walk the hardest path, but still– I would have like it if you could have believed in me."

“I know, and for that, I apologize,” Ryoma raises his head slowly, his stare solemn and his voice sincere, “I don’t know who I’m going to redeem myself, and I’ll understand if you can’t find it in your heart to forgive me, but I want you to know that no matter what I’ll always protect you, and that from this moment on, I will never doubt you again. It’s not a promise, I will do it, because– Because I love you, I never stopped loving you.”

“Ryoma...” gentle hands cup his face, “I’ve never stopped loving you, either, I couldn’t.”

“Azura...”

Azura leans to give Ryoma a chaste kiss. “I forgive you, if you forgive me too, for being so harsh. I should’ve understood your position better.”

Ryoma lays his hands over Azura’s, a small smile appearing on his face. “Of course, of course, I forgive you.”

So long Ryoma yearned to hold Azura in his arms again, so long he feared things would come to worst. But from now on, he would never let her side, from now on, the would not have to hide, for once the war was over and he ascended to the throne, Ryoma would make Azura his queen.


	15. At Least We Have Each Other, Though That’s of Little Comfort (Niles/Kaze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that big a consolation having someone to watch the world around you crumble, but it was something nonetheless.

Niles and Kaze were alone, at the end of the world, wounded, tired, almost ready to give up, but somehow surviving. They run through the remains of cities looking for supplies and their next temporal home, careful not to be caught by the creatures that brought this upon the world, the invisible soldiers.

Niles couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty about all of this. He had watched in silence as Leo turned into a monster more cruel than Garon in the span of a year, and when he reached out for help, it’s already too late. The true menace had escaped its binds. Hoshido fell before Ryoma and Corrin even had a chance to plan a counterattack.

It’s a miracle that there still are some buildings standing in the town they arrive at, considering the carnage that very evidently took place. Niles scavenges for food, vulneraries, weapons, anything that can be of use, while Kaze looks for a safe place to stay the night and gets to work patching their wounds. When everything is done and set, Niles collapses onto the old bed they find inside the house they settle in, enjoying their brief moment of respite, Kaze climbing beside him shortly after.

"Do you think there is a future?"

The question comes out of the blue. Niles was starting to fall asleep when the ninja’s voice broke the silence. "Do you want an honest answer?"

"There's no point in lying now, is there?."

"If you say so, then... I have no idea, there could be, there could be not. Leaning towards no here."

Another long pause. Kaze isn’t sure why he’s asking what he’s asking when the words leave his mouth. "Do you think they’re still alive?"

There were only two people the ninja could be talking about, but Niles pretends to doubt either way. "Midori and Nina?" He meditates his answer but not too hard. He doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to know the truth. "They should be, our kids are smart. I'm sure they're doing alright."

But who were they kidding? It was very probable that their daughters ran into the same luck as their wives and the rest of their friends. It was very, very probable that they were the only living humans left.

"Well, we can always attempt to repopulate the world," Niles rolls over Kaze's chest, smirking, winking his way.

Kaze grabs a pillow and shoves it right into the other's face. "You know very well that isn’t even possible."

“Aww, don’t be like that, we could give it a shot, at least.”

The nerve. Only this man could be cracking these kinds of jokes in their current situation. At the very least, they made things easier to bear, sometimes.


	16. Chase Me Out of Here, Into Someplace Nicer (Kagero/Beruka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beruka isn't used to whatever Kagero makes her feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request, it's Kagero's and Beruka's turn.
> 
> Hope you like this anon!

The darkness, the pain, the chaos. Beruka was used to work under pressure, to feel strangled, taking on these foes was nothing to her, taking on the horror that called itself Anankos was nothing to her. She’s less used to the feeling of relief that fighting by Kagero’s side gives her. The ninja nods her way, and Beruka remembers she has a more personal motivation to come out of this battle alive. Maybe that was ridiculous. She hasn't looked for her personal benefit in gods know how long, but plenty of things withing her have been changing since she met the hoshidan retainer.

Usually, it was those around Beruka that tried to reach out to her rather than the other way. She found talking useless, dangerous even since delicate details like weaknesses and strengths could accidentally spill during conversation. Not mentioning that she always found it hard to express herself; those how spoke to her once didn’t tend to come back. But, surprisingly, it was Beruka who sought Kagero first. The assassin piqued an interest in the ninja when things were tenser between their armies. Some of the hoshidans had taken to spying on the Nohr's army back then, which prompted the nohrians to act in retaliation. Somehow, Beruka found herself locked in a game of chase with Kagero, following after each other, studying moves, testing abilities, silently daring one to drag the other from her hiding spot. Their little game continues even after their lieges have reached an agreement, it becomes something akin to practice. Beruka thinks they might just be having fun at some point. Gods, she couldn't recall the last time she let something entertain her this much.

The weirdest thing is that never cross a single word, not until they finally confront each other directly when Kagero discovers Beruka location. Their encounter results in a quick match, a very close tie. The hoshidan acknowledges Beruka’s skill, she does the same, and both walk away. But Beruka doesn't want their contact to end there for some reason she can't explain.

The assassin finds Kagero again once, while she paints, and stick around to watch her, quiet. She only opens her mouth to praise the figures the ninja creates, the words leaving easier than Beruka herself expects and that's enough to open terrain. And the more they speak, the more Beruka sees everything they share. Kagero understood what it meant to work in the shadows, covering your hands in blood that would never come off. But she also had hope for the future, something that the assassin already had forgotten about, something the ninja attempts to give her back, telling her how she believed there was something else for her, for them. Beruka doesn't know at which point do they become so close, doesn't notice when she becomes so comfortable with Kagero. She doesn't know what is it that Kagero moves within her.

One day, Kagero promises her that, after their last mission is over, she would take her to Hoshido to met the town of Shisaragi, to walk through the forests that surrounded it, and it that Beruka finds another motivation for surviving.

The clean skies, the bright sun, the leafs on the trees swaying in the wind. Beruka doesn't remember the last time she felt at peace like this. She was forced to stay calm in order to carry out her job, so staring death in the face every day wasn't such a difficult thing, but she never felt genuinely at peace. But here, now, walking through this forest by Kagero’s hand, she could breathe, she could believe there was something other than a life of blood for her.


	17. As Long As You Are Happy (Selena/Oboro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oboro was happy, Selena was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More requests tonight, it's time for some Selena/Oboro angst.
> 
> Hope you like this anon!

Today was a special day, one that would no doubt go down in history, like many events like this. Royalty from the three kingdoms would gather here, in Shirasagi, for the big celebration.

Selena puts all the care she can muster on doing Oboro's hair, pours her whole focus on this task. She went as far as researching all she could on traditional hoshidan hairstyles months beforehand, on make-up, on dresses; she made it personal that Oboro would look her best. She would be the prettiest bride, Selena swore on her pride.

"Gods Selena, you keep surprising me! I envy your hairdresser skills, even it would take me a long time to do something like this!"

"And who do you think you asked for help, eh? I said I would make sure you were the most beautiful bride this kingdom or others have ever seen, I have to stick to my word, this is my reputation lying on the line here! It helps that you're already pretty yourself, you know–" Selena mentally smacks herself, but it's too late to take her words back "–not more than Lady Camilla, of course, don't get ahead of yourself!" She forces her usual smug grin.

Oboro was just precious when she laughed. And okay, okay, she had to admit that maybe, probably, more so than Lady Camilla. Definitely more than Lady Camilla. Bet Takumi shared the thought; otherwise, he wouldn't be marrying her.

Selena barely catches the sigh that escapes her. "Alright, time to move on, there are tons of things left to do, and there's no way I'm letting you be late."

"Don’t get so stressed, you can slow down, we have a few hours."

At any other time, the sight of Oboro chuckling would lift Selena's mood instantly. Today that just wasn't the case. It was still terribly contagious regardless.

"Uh-uh, nothing of that, let's go!" Selena takes Oboro's hand and leads the way through the castle’s corridors.

"Whoa!– You make it seem like you're the one getting married!"

Selena almost makes Oboro crash against her back when she comes full stop. "Oh, good joke, I'm not planning to marry anytime soon." Or at all, not after this, she couldn't.

She resumes her walk into the room where she would apply the finishing touches to Oboro's outfit, repeating in her head that it was for the better that Oboro never knew how she felt. Oboro would be happy, and that was all that mattered to her.

And no, she wasn't crying during the ceremony, she wasn't crying because Oboro looked stunning, because the love of her life was getting married to someone else. That's totally not the reason why she runs and hides. In fact, she wasn't hiding either, not since Laslow found her so easily.

"Selena, there you are, you okay? I think I saw you crying before you bolted out all of a sudden and–"

"I'm fine!" But her voice is still broken, "I was just starting to get stressed, that's all."

"... Mind if I sit?"

"Whatever."

"You know, it's natural to cry at times like this. Pretty exciting, isn't it? Especially when it is your best friend that's marrying, you helped her all through this, so I–"

"I told you I was fine!"

"Alright, alright, change of subject. We depart in two days after we're back in Nohr, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You still seem a bit down about it; we already waited all these months, if you want, we can stay until Takumi and Oboro leave for their–"

"I said I was ready, goddamn! It's just that– I'm just going to miss... Lady Camilla, a lot, that's all..."

"Oh, I understand how you feel. I'll miss Lord Xander too, I wish I could be here to help him for a while longer, the next few years will be tough."

 _And why don't we stay?_ Selena wants to say, but that's a stupid question. There was nothing left for them here. There wasn't for Selena, not anymore, at least.


	18. Crossing Boundaries (Is Never a Good Idea) (Xander/Niles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not how Xander wanted things to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late to post this even though I finished it in time. Kinda turned into a sequel to [Out of Reach](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7655191/chapters/17543197).

That day replayed in Xander's mind, morning, afternoon, night.

He remembers arriving at Krakenburg filled with anger, wrecking half the training grounds, running away, locking himself in that empty room, leaning his chin on Siegfried's tip, hearing the knocking on the door.

Xander recalls Niles startled expression, laying on the carpet, looking up at him. Hearing him say how he cared. Him refusing to leave, getting up, taking the chair in front of him, and then–

The kiss. Fast, passionate, desperate. The Prince grabbed Niles' head, took the lead, pulled him closer, closer, the other gasped for air. And Xander realized exactly what he was doing.

"Niles, I'm sorry! I didn’t–!"

"My Lord, please, it's me who should be imploring for your mercy."

"No, I should've stopped."

"But you did. I'm the one who overstepped my boundaries and caught you by surprise while you were distraught in the first place. I'll accept any punishment you wish to impose on me, no matter how gruesome."

"Niles..."

No punishment befell the retainer, however. If Niles admitted he had committed a fault, then so did Xander, or at least that's how he felt. He was aware of what they were doing, was aware when he took control of the kiss, a thing that Niles didn't protest and very likely wouldn't have just because it was him.

Xander regretted telling Niles to leave instantly after and not talking to him, because he’s been avoiding the Prince since then, keeping their interactions to the bare necessary. This was the kind of situation that establishing limits to avert. Limits that Xander also trespassed. He had to set things straight.

"Niles, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I've noticed you've been acting rather dismissive towards me."

Niles flinches, his face pales. "My apologies, I wasn't aware, I'll pay more attention."

"You weren't aware? Are you sure this behavior of yours has nothing to do with what happened a while ago?"

The retainer stays silent.

"Answer me, Niles."

"I'm sorry, Lord Xander, I can't bring myself to look you in the eye after– what happened a few days ago."

"Is that so? But I told you nothing then, I’m not mad at you, has my attitude shown otherwise?"

"No, bu still, what I did was wrong. I acted on impulse, I just couldn't bear seeing you like that, guess that wasn't the best course of action. You let me go unpunished even though I didn’t apologize properly, and now I’m causing more problems between us."

"Niles, I'm glad you understand what your actions implied, but you shouldn't chastise yourself like this. I didn’t consider it a serious fault; besides, you never forced me, and you just made it clear your intentions weren't malicious. I could have stopped you before it went further too, but I didn't. I must admit that I suddenly– found myself needing it?" It was embarrassing for Xander to say it, but Niles has already seen him during his worst, there was nothing much to hide from him. "I think you weren't the only one acting on impulse."

Niles appears rightfully shocked at Xander’s words, waiting for him to continue, not sure what to answer himself.

“I just want this to be clear between this, I don’t want you to feel guilty or uncomfortable around me over this. It was a mistake on my part thinking that ignoring the issue and pretending nothing happened would be the correct thing to do. I should’ve talked to you that moment instead of telling you to leave.”

“Lord Xander, now you’re the one that’s chastising yourself, I don’t deserve this much from much you.”

“Of course, you do, though I had my doubts in the beginning you’ve turned out to be an excellent soldier, you’ve been nothing but loyal to my brother. You’ve been caring for me, even though you’re not my retainer.”

“Please, that’s enough. Knowing that I’ve been able to serve you properly is all I need, I owe your family my life, after all.”

“I appreciate the sentiment. And for that reason, I hope we can leave this incident in the past, what’s more, I ask that you speak out the next time something like this happens.”

“I will, and thank you, Lord Xander. I’m still sorry for causing you grieve too.”

“No need to worry about that. If everything is clear now, you may go.”

“Yes, my Lord, thank you again.” Niles bows and goes away.

Watching the bowman’s retreating back, Xander couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something still bothering him, but he couldn’t point out what. There would be time for that, he thinks, there would be time for that.


	19. No Promises (Azama/Ryoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma had to be under some sort of spell, there was no other explanation for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting later again, but here's another request, Azama/Ryoma for anon! Hope you like this!
> 
> ~~And seriously anon, you just threw me into Azama/Ryoma hell.~~

A retainer knew to give his master space, but he also knew he shouldn't stay far. Keeping Ryoma safe was Saizo’s top priority, so even if he had to neglect his training, he had to investigate his Lord’s mysterious recent escapades.

The ninja observes Ryoma wait by a tree outside the castle like he's been doing the entirety of the past week. At this rate, it's safe to assume he's waiting for the same person as yesterday, and the day before, and the one before it. That very same person that always, without fail, arrived late. It infuriated Saizo that anyone could waste Ryoma's time in this manner.

"Oh, Azama, over here!"

"Lord Ryoma! There you are, good day."

"Good day to you too."

The reasons why Ryoma would put on a smile so bright upon seeing Azama were beyond Saizo's comprehension.

"Late again?"

"Setsuna slowed down our pace during morning duties, for a change. That woman is unredeemable, afraid there's not much even I can do."

Didn't he plan to offer an apology?

"If only she could pay more attention to her surroundings. Would meditating help her focus?"

"No, I'm positive that would be no help, that's just how she is and how she will always be, that poor, clumsy thing. At least she's useful with a bow if not with anything else."

Of course, he didn't.

"Certainly. As long as nothing too serious happens to her."

"I'm sure she will be safe; Lady Hinoka is there to keep an eye on her. But, oh well, what are we doing standing around here talking about trivial matters? We get going."

"As you wish."

Saizo knew what followed next. Azama would lead Ryoma to some part of the nearby forest, close to the river, and then they would sit to meditate, at which point the ninja would leave them be and watch the surroundings instead. Nothing unusual, he guessed. And yet, it bothered Saizo how close the monk got to Ryoma during the past few months. It was probably Azama's off-putting demeanor that worried him, how he was unable to moderate his words even with Ryoma. The Prince got used to Azama's tone astonishingly fast, though, not that weird considering his unending patience. But to be willing to listen to the monk's chatter so attentively after that, the rumors that the man was an enlightened had to hold some truth. Why else would Ryoma show so much interest, summon him so often, want to expend hours and hours of his time with him?

"Azama."

"Wha– Ah, but if it isn't Saizo, good evening, you gave a quite a scare there. And what's with that look? You look absolutely pissed, what's the matter?"

"I'm not here to talk. I'm here to tell you to keep your word and show up at the arranged time, stop wasting Lord Ryoma's precious time."

"Uh? Wait, you've been spying on us? Oh, my, that won't do, Ryoma isn't going to like this."

"I'm never too far. You know that well and so does Lord Ryoma, he shouldn't have a problem with that."

"Right, you're right, but I thought you were supposed to be training at these hours? Guess Ryoma forgot to mention the change in your schedule. Eh, no matter, if he's fine with that then so I am."

"What?"

"Either way, I'll try to be on time tomorrow, no promises, though. And if that was all, I'll be departing, see you around Saizo!"

Something wasn't right here. Did Azama just imply that he thought he was alone with Ryoma this whole time? Why would Saizo's presence be a problem either way? He could conceal himself enough that he wouldn't be a bother to their activities. No, there had to be something else. He had to keep a closer eye on them tomorrow.

But come the next day, their routine is exactly the same, the only difference being that Azama manages to be there early. Once they find a spot to settle, instead of beginning with his meditation, the monk starts to speak.

"Hmmm, is that some sadness I perceive?"

Ryoma sighs, laughs weakly. "I just can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No, not really, come on, what’s troubling you, my dear? Is it your brother again? Did you have a fight?"

_My dear?_

“Yes, I don’t know what’s wrong with him all of a sudden. We’ve been growing apart, and it seems my words don’t reach him anymore. Perhaps it’s me who isn’t paying enough attention?”

“No, or well, yes, but how he feels it’s not entirely your fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s comparing himself to others. He’s comparing himself to you. Takumi needs to understand that, ultimately, comparing his strength to that of others is useless. Not only isn’t he the same, but there can always be someone better than him, than you, than me. And what will whatever amount of power be in the face of our inevitable deaths? Honestly, he should not worry."

“Maybe, yes, but I don't think he'll listen to that. Even I can't fully understand the way you think, sometimes."

The monk chuckles, not in a mocking manner, to Saizo’s surprise. "Don't you worry dear, that's quite fine, that’s what makes things between us interesting, isn't it? Now–" Azama changes his position and pats his lap "–come here."

Ryoma lies his head on Azama's thighs, and the monk starts singing nonsenses to him, playing with his hair.

This must be some sort of bizarre dream. No, not a dream. A fucking nightmare. A hallucination. Anything but the real life. Maybe Ryoma was under a spell. He couldn’t be reckless enough to get romantically involved with one of Lady Hinoka’s retainers. With Azama, of them both. Saizo couldn't watch another second of this unfold, but for his Lord’s well-being, he wouldn’t confront them right now, he would have to confront the monk later, alone, and convince him to stay as far as humanly possible from Ryoma, he would resort to violence if necessary.

"Azama!"

"Ah, Saizo, good afternoon friend."

"Don't act so nonchalant with me, I know everything."

"Of course, you do, you told me so yesterday."

“No! I didn’t know _it all!_ ”

“Really? Well, it appears that you do now! I bet Ryoma will be thrilled. Maybe he will finally relax.”

"You–! Are you even aware of the consequences this could carry?"

"I am, and so is Ryoma, if not we would not be making this senseless attempt at keeping this under locks–”

A knife is pressing against Azama’s throat before he can say another word. “No, I don’t think you understand at all, and I refuse to believe he does, either.”

“W-well, that’s just how love is, a rather confusing thing, don’t you agree?”

Saizo had to commend Azama’s efforts at keeping calm. “No. It should be clear when things aren’t going to work between two people, when it could endanger them both, for example.”

“And you should know a thing or two about that, yes?” Saizo gives Azama a sharp glance, presses the knife enough to draw blood. “A-alright, alright! Touchy subject, I got it!”

“You’ll break things off with Lord Ryoma and end on as good terms as possible tomorrow, and from then on, you’ll not come within a 100 meters of him unless strictly necessary, you heard?”

“Fine, fine, I heard. J-just quit poking me with that thing.”

Saizo sheaths his knife and disappears without another word.

“Hey! Don’t go yet! Bah, alright, he would’ve probably killed if I told him that wasn’t a promise again.”


	20. But I Would Never (Xander/Takumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These nightmares, they were ridiculous.

Turmoil, tears, the taste of bile rising to his mouth. Corrin would be nothing but troubles, Takumi knew. He sees the cursed child climb on Princess Camilla's wyvern and flies away. Idiot, how dare him. Takumi would kill Corrin. Takumi would kill them all, and maybe the pain would stop.

Running through the port town of Dia, dashing through the city of Macarath, a morbid happiness filled Takumi's heart. He would finally have his chance. The screams burst his eardrums; the blood is heavy in his hands. Takumi takes some suckers from the traitor's army down, but not the most important ones. He would chase them around the whole world if that makes this headache go away, is that makes Ryoma forget about them.

Pain, pain, everything hurts, everything is pain. But at least Takumi finally sees his goal achieved. Corrin is dead, and so are the nohrians, every single one of them. And so is his dear brother Ryoma, and so are his beloved sisters. A hand pulls at his ankle.

"Ta– Takumi... Takumi..."

Xander's pulling his ankle.

"Takumi... Please, wake up..."

And Takumi does, he wakes up crying, screaming, bathed in cold sweat.

"Takumi!" Xander grabs him by the shoulders.

"X-Xander?"

"Yes, yes, it's me Takumi, are you alright?"

It was a dream.

"I think? A-are you alright?"

"I am, no need to worry about me. How about you? Did you have nightmares again?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I–"

He killed Xander. He killed everyone in cold blood, even his family.

"It's fine if you don't want to. Think you can go back to sleep? Want me to bring you something?"

"No, I think– I don't want to go back to sleep."

"It’s fine, do not fear. I'm here."

Was he? Takumi extends a hand and touches his face, trying to make sure he was. Xander leans into the touch, takes Takumi's hand into his own.

“Everything is fine.”

Was it?

“I know you would never hurt me.”

No, Takumi would not.

Xander kisses his forehead, hugs him close, slowly lies them both down back on the bed.

There had to be something Takumi could do about these horrible nightmares. Xander was right. He would never harm his family, his friends.

Right?


	21. By Your Love I Live (Sumeragi/Mikoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumeragi would have preferred to die if that meant Mikoto would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been unable to update latest chapters these days, but here I am with more requests. This drabble is for the Mikoto/Sumeragi requester.
> 
> Hope you like this anon! Apologies that it turned so short, I will try to write something longer about these two in the future.

A woman sits by the lake outside of Valla's palace, her hair unbound, impossibly long, its black tone a stark contrast with her pale skin and the white dress she wore. She feels someone observing her from afar, maybe hears the rustle of the grass as someone approaches her and turns.

A single look from her eyes is enough to leave Sumeragi mesmerized.

In a soft, gentle voice, the woman greets him, introduces herself. "I am Mikoto, Arete's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you, at last, King Sumeragi." Her smile is engraved in Sumeragi's mind from that moment onwards.

And almost without noticing, Mikoto becomes a part of Sumeragi's life, settles in his heart, begins to rob him of sleep. Almost without noticing, Sumeragi falls in love with Mikoto, and Mikoto falls in love him.

But maybe fate knew that what they had couldn't be.

It’s by the great love Mikoto feels that she helps Sumeragi escape as the Silent Dragon tears her home apart, at the expense of ending trapped in that hell. And it’s by the great love Sumeragi feels that he promises he will find his way back, that he tries in vain to return to the Invisible Kingdom, but ultimately, he fails his word. With every entrance to Valla blocked there is nothing he can do, he is powerless to stop the ongoing demise, powerless to save Mikoto. She might be dead now.

This is one wound Sumeragi is sure will never close. The best he can do is concentrate on his son and his newborn daughter, on his kingdom, on his wife that he still loved, tempestuous as their relationship had turned.

Maybe this was destiny’s way of punishing him for everything he has done wrong. How he wished he had never crossed paths with Mikoto, then, if that would have kept her safe.


	22. It’s Been Wonderful, Meeting You (Subaki/Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, they could achieve perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another request, this one's Subaki/Leo.
> 
> Hope you like this anon!

Subaki gallops through a desolated field, but he knows better than to let his guard down. The foe is close. The tremendous amounts of magic power that his pursuer irradiated made them hard to hide. Subaki knew this pursuer let others know his presence on purpose, though, delighting in the thought, no, the fact that he was unbeatable when it came to magic. Good thing Subaki loved a good challenge.

His mount suddenly comes to a halt; it feels a slight tremor beneath its hooves, the same Subaki feels soon as the earth begins to break apart. He instantly orders his pegasus to take flight, barely escaping the thorny vines from pulling him down and enveloping him. Subaki avoids attack after attack, noticing too late that he's being surrounded by a small forest formed by the leftovers of such peculiar magic, vines finally catching the legs and wings of his mount and dragging them both down while he is distracted.

His attacker surfaces from withing the foliage, mounted on a horse, clad in purples and black, holding a book in his hand.

"I can’t believe you couldn’t see that one coming."

"I must admit that no, I couldn't. This isn't your usual fighting style, Lord Leo; you really took me by surprise."

"I almost never land a hit on you when you're in the air, and when I do it barely makes a scratch, figured I should try something different this time."

"Well, you overdid yourself today, my Lord."

"It's all thanks to you," Leo calls off the spell that still surrounded them, every plant and every tree withering and disappearing into the soil. "Having these sparring matches have truly helped me to comprehend flying units. Now I'm able to identify some of their weakness and exploit them to my benefit."

"It's been my pleasure. Though, now I'm a bit scared to think that you know how to pull a Sky Knight from the air with so much precision."

Leo gives Subaki a pat on the shoulder, then puts on a devious smile. "It's not like I'll be using this on you. Unless you give me reasons, that is."

Subaki can't help but tense a little, tries to laugh Leo's words off. "I sure hope I never give you any!"

The nohrian laughs. "Relax Subaki. I doubt you'll ever give me a reason to harm you. I must say that your attitude rubbed me the wrong way when we first meet, but you're an admirable soldier, I can understand your desire to perfect yourself."

"I'm honored to hear that, Lord Leo."

"The honor is all mine, for being able to work with someone like you. Alright then–" Leo starts to advance "–let's get back to camp."

"Yes, sir."


	23. I Mistook You For Eternal (Siegbert/Ignatius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How were they supposed to know it would come to this?
> 
> Warning: Character death.

Ignatius once told Siegbert dying for him would be an honor, though neither expects to come across a situation that would demand the knight to sacrifice himself, not until it happens, until they find themselves surrounded and weak and Ignatius takes a mortal blow for Siegbert.

"Ignatius!"

"Siegbert! Be-behind you!"

The monsters are relentless, and Siegbert isn't able to attend his friend's wounds. He had to survive, or neither would, he had to survive for Siegbert believed Ignatius wasn't fatally injured, that he would live.  
Only when Hisame arrives to aid him, he's able to stop their foes, but by then several minutes have passed.

"Oh, gods, Ignatius!"

"What are you doing standing there! Go get Elise, Dwyer, Mitama, anyone!"

"Yes!"

And as soon as he's able Sigbert drops his sword and kneels beside Ignatius, who seems to have fainted, or– "I-Ignatius, no! Please, resist–" Siegbert can't choke back the tears that start to roll down his cheeks. "L-look, the help is coming, so, please–!"

Ignatius opens his eyes. "Siegbert, don't cr–" A coughing fit stops him from talking.

"Please, don't speak, don't waste your energy, j-just relax."

"But I know I don't have much time, Siegbert... Please, don't cry for me, it–" Another coughing fit, blood spills down the side of his lips.

"I-Ignatius!"

"Just, let me finish... Siegbert, don't cry for me, it's been an honor fighting by your side. I don't regret dying t-to protect you, Siegbert..."

The knight reaches up to try and wipe the tears off his dear friend's face, who is unable to say anything more through his sobbing. Siegbert takes Ignatius hand and holds it, leans into the touch.

"Siegbert, p-promise that you'll be alright– Promise that, you'll be alright and that y-you will live through this a-and be happy– For me, please–"

And Ignatius stops, his hand suddenly feels heavy. When Hisame returns with Azama and Dwyer, it's already too late.

"Ignatius? Ignatius! No, please! Please! Ignatius!" Siegbert throws himself over the body of the knight, hugs him, crying and screaming and cursing because this couldn't be happening to him, to them.

What Siegbert regrets the most is never having the chance to tell Ignatius how much he appreciated him, though he always tried, he doubted he ever got the message across. He never had the opportunity to let him know how he really felt.

For several hundred years after the reign of King Siegbert, people commented how he always had two weapons by his side. One, the Siegfried, inherited from his father, legacy of the kingdom of Nohr. The other, a lance used by a young, valiant knight that gave his life so King Siegbert could live.


	24. Something New (Nina/Mitama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Nina suddenly acting like a fool around Mitama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge's still alive guys, I just have been a bit short on time to upload here.

Nina had always had trouble talking to men; those weren't news. What was surprising was that she found it hard talking to Mitama one day.

The poet and the thief became fast friends over their interest in Literature, Mitama praising Nina's talent for story-telling, finding the subject intriguing, even, and Nina applauding Mitama’s ease with words, how she could come up with haiku like it was nothing. They would waste their free time away exchanging works, learning from each other, even taking small naps. Nina discovered she much preferred to expend some extra time with Mitama than to spy on the guys in camp.

But now, she suddenly felt too anxious about _something_ to talk to Mitama. Nina would get too embarrassed when the poet pointed a mistake in her writings, and she would overly excited when she got some praise. Nina just felt like she was making a fool of herself, it got awful to the point that she decided to evade Mitama for a few days. Maybe she could do some work in the meantime, but what to write about?

Nina just lets whatever comes to her mind first on the page before her.

_There she is, the famous poet princess sitting under a cherry tree in the garden of her palace, radiant under the morning the sun, writing poem after poem, masterfully laying stroke after stroke on the paper as the blossoms fell around her, eyes shining with the passion of her craft. Exhausted by all the work, the poet decides to take a rest, leans against the tree that watched her write her souls away._

_Oh, but she doesn’t know the fate that is about to befall her when a group of thieves breaks into her home. The leader of the band finds her, ready to execute her mission, o either kill her or take her away, but the ruffian finds herself stunned by the beauty of the princess. Her original purpose momentarily forgotten, Nina leans over the sleeping poet and plants a kiss on her lips–_

No, wait–  
It wasn't like Nina to insert herself into her stories. It wasn't like Nina to write about girls, either. And who she imagined as the princess?

Mitama. She was thinking of Mitama.

Oh, could it be? That, somehow, she had fallen for her friend? Nina doesn't remember feeling anything like this, not towards another girl, at least. She didn't know she could feel like this about another woman. This was new to her, but it would explain why she couldn’t stay quiet around Mitama these days.

What should she do now? Figures the best thing would be talking to Mitama about it. Oh, no, she couldn’t talk right now, not in this state, she would get too nervous and ruin it, and she didn’t want to scare Mitama away. No, Nina had to think about this a little more, maybe she could speak with someone else first. Yes, yes, maybe that.

Nina hoped that even if Mitama rejected her, they could still be friends. She would miss the poet too much.


	25. Together Again (Corrin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin lacked something, missed someone, but she didn't know what, but she didn't know who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ship this time. This drabble is based on a weird canon of mine.

Corrin observes the card in her hand, staring at her is the portrait of a man. Red eyes, pale skin, silver hair, nohrian armor. Corrin doesn't know where this card came from, or why the man in it resembled her so much. It was uncanny, ominous.

But holding it was oddly comforting, too. Like Corrin had recovered a thing she lost a long time ago, a part of her.

She sings the enchantment and the ghost trapped in the card reraises. The creature stays there, completely still, awaiting orders.

"Tell me who you are."

The man doesn't answer. Of course, he wouldn't. He couldn't. He wasn't real, in a sense, just a soulless, memoryless copy of the original warrior that once bore that appearance.

Looking into this puppet's eyes fills Corrin with relief and anguish in equal parts. It was unbearable. She wished it could last forever. But the mirage is so frail that a single swim of her sword is enough to make the other vanish, crumble to dust.

And she's left alone in her room once more, her heart devoid of something she couldn't know.


	26. He Doesn’t Deserve It (But Neither Do I) (Ryoma/Kaze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo couldn't let a thing such as jealousy get in the way of his work.

Ryoma takes Kaze's hand, pulls him inside a room, brings him close, gives small kisses to his neck. Kaze pushes him away a little, just enough to grab his face with both hands and roughly kiss his lips.

It took Ryoma a long time to confess his feelings, and another while to convince Kaze, how reciprocated them, that this wasn't wrong, that he deserved love, no matter what he did, or rather, what he couldn't do when Corrin was kidnapped.

 _But was he really deserving?_ The thought crosses Saizo's mind, but he quickly swats it away. Of course, Kaze was. He was a good man.

 _But was this truly worth it?_ Yes, if Ryoma believed so. Saizo shouldn’t even be questioning this.

_And what was the thing that made Kaze more worthy than him?_

Saizo knew he should be happy for his Lord and his twin, but he just couldn’t. He loved Ryoma, too. Still, he had to shove that aside and do his job, protect them both, this thing they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Saizo, I swear–


	27. Care (Leo/Sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo needed someone to tell him it was time to take a rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo/Sakura request for an anonymous. Hope you like it!

Leo was stubborn; that was a fact. Making him sit down was a nearly impossible task. Was he truly that careless he would work himself into a coma.

"I swear I'm fi–" A sneeze interrupts Leo.

"N-no, no, you aren't!"

"Alright, you're right Princess Sakura, but it's just a little cold, it'll pass–" Another sneeze.

"But it won't go away if you don't lay down at least for today, s-so, please, go back to your tent, I-I can take care of you myself, if that's fine with you."

"Princess Sakura, I thank you for your concern, but really, it won't be necessary, now, if you'll excuse me–"

Leo starts walking, but Sakura quickly moves to block the way. "N-no! A simple cold can get pretty bad if unattended, and I've seen how hard you work all the time, I know you'll get worst, and then you'll have to stay in bed forcefully for more than a day!" Her words trail off at the end; she turns his blushing face the other way. "S-sorry, I know I can't force you, but I-I'm worried about you..."

Well, Princess Sakura had a point. Leo was oddly proud that she had noticed how hard he worked all the time, though, as well. And pretty sure the heat he felt rising in his cheeks was a fever, maybe he really needed to take it easy for today.

"No need to apologize, I–" Leo clears his throat; it was starting to itch. "I'm the one how should apologize for being so stubborn. I truly appreciate your concern Princess Sakura, and you're right, maybe I should stay put for today. I will gladly take on your offer to look after me; I'm sure there's no better healer than you around."

Sakura looks at him, eyes wide. "T-thank you, Prince Leo. I'm sure our other healers could do as f-fine a job as me, though." Her eyes wander to the side once more.

"I'm sure not–" And another sneeze.

"W-well, you better get back inside then, I'll go bring some things and be back as soon as I can!"

"Alright, I won't be going anywhere and, Princess Sakura– Thank you."

"I-I– D-don't worry about it, Prince Leo." She smiles, unsure of what else to say, and runs off.

Leo must be very lucky to have someone like Sakura watching over him. He would have to find a way to repay her and show his gratitude later.


	28. I Think This Is What They Call Divine Justice (Hans/Iago)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora couldn't wait to get out of Castle Krakenburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dared by a friend to write this. And of course, I had to try.

As soon as the soldiers finish their last practice of the day, Flora walks into the training grounds, ready to do the inventory, just like every night. If only Felicia was here. Clumsy as her sister was, everything still would be done faster, she wouldn't feel so lonely. At least this mind-numbing task would help to distract her from thoughts of Felicia, Jakob, and Corrin.

The echoing sound of her heels on the cool stone floor was depressing. It was also a good cover for the ruckus Flora doesn't hear until her hand is hovering over the doorknob of the storage room. She can make out the noise of a few spears falling down, something getting slammed against a wall, and–

Iago's screeching voice.

"O-oh! Hans!"

Oh. No. Not these two again. If there was a thing Flora wished to forget more than her sister, more than her love for Jakob, more than her grudge against Corrin, it was the image of that awful, awful night in which she discovered Hans and Iago were in a relationship. Remembering that scene of them kissing, no, _devouring_ each other's faces in the kitchen sent shivers down her spine. And worst of it, she was able to pick up the little, vulgar gestures they would share when they thought no one was around from then on. Or maybe they were aware she was around and didn't care because they knew she knew anyway.

Well, Flora wasn't going to open that door, she wasn't even going to knock. She would rather wait for Hans and Iago to finish whatever they were doing there and stay up until the morning doing the inventory.

Oh, gods, and now in addition to the kiss and the touches, Iago's moans were also embedded into her memory.

Flora was convinced this was punishment for everything she did wrong, for not following Corrin, for betraying Felicia, Jakob. Her only comfort was that she would be thrown into Palace Macarath and left there to rot away in a few more days.


	29. Facade (Xander/Takumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi would do anything to win Hoshido this war, to prove himself. He would not fail.

Takumi couldn't believe how easy everything had been, but here he was, Crown Prince Xander kneeling before him at the mercy of his sacred bow.

When Hoshido's talks with Nohr proved to go nowhere, and the attacks on their kingdom didn't cease, the royal siblings became desperate. They would lower themselves to the dirty tactics of their foes if necessary, but they wouldn't allow their home to crumble before their sight.

This new plan was all Takumi's idea, he was a good actor, he would be ideal for the job. Not that he would have wanted his sisters or his brother to risk themselves like that. Ryoma was too important, Hinoka too explosive, Sakura too naive.

And how lucky was Takumi that Xander was already fascinated with his vitriolic attitude for some reason or another, maybe because he was the loudest, maybe because he still refused to shake his hand, maybe because he still refused to meet his eyes. Maybe Prince Xander took it as a challenge. He was eager to please, and Takumi showed too glad to receive his supposedly subtle attentions, he didn't even have to reciprocate much. A look here, a blush there, a smile every once in a while. Poor fool.

Takumi would have never expected to make him fall so hard and so quick and just like that, but here he was, Crown Prince Xander kneeling before him too shocked and hurt to defend himself.

The only thing Takumi had to do now was fire the shot. He was point-blank, he couldn't fail.

He just had to let go of the bow string.

He just had to–

Take Xander prisoner. Yes, that would be a much better idea.

And no, it wasn’t that he suddenly couldn’t make the shot anymore.


	30. Let’s Make Us A Happy Ending (Saizo/Flora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, they could see the future, through the snowstorms, not so far.

Blizzards didn't bother Flora, so used to navigating through the fiercest snowstorms thanks to being born a member of the Ice Tribe. She worried about those who came to the village, however, especially during particularly bad days like today. She knew she was getting anxious for nothing, for the visit she expected walked the mountains with fair regularity and always made it just fine. Still, she insists on waiting near the gates of the village, staring into the horizon.

"Flora! What are you doing here?" Flora turns to see her father Kilma approaching.

"Father. I'm just waiting for Saizo, he must be here soon."

"But since when are you here? Come on, go take a rest, I'll receive him, you'll get tired if you stand around too long in your current state."

"Oh father, don't be exaggerated, I've not been here for much. I'll go back if I get tired, don't worry, I'm taking good care of us," Flora says, hands over the noticeable bump in her abdomen.

"Alright, alright, but the winds are quite harsh today, he might take a bit longer."

"Well, that's true... I'll stay here for a little more either way."

"Alright, take care." Kilma nods, pats Flora's shoulder before heading towards their family's home.

And, unfortunately, Flora has to follow her father after a while. This is the longest it has taken him to arrive, but nothing could have happened to him. That man was indestructible, as far as she knew, he would be fine, he would be here any moment. Maybe she should try to stay quite and doze off. Or maybe she could walk around a little to calm her nerves. But she hasn't walked for even a few minutes when she starts feeling a familiar presence. A grin unconsciously appears on her face.

"Hmmm, I wonder who's there?"

Just as Flora ends her sentence, Saizo drops from gods now where, right in front her.

"I can't surprise you anymore, can I?" The ninja takes off his mask, gives Flora a kiss and embraces her, careful not to hug her too tight.

Flora wraps her arms around his neck. "You make a big contrast with the climate around, you know?"

Saizo chuckles near her ear. "I guess." He presses another kiss into her neck because letting go of her. "How have you been?"

"All fine, a few bad storms these days but nothing we're not used to, we just have been missing you a lot." Flora takes her hands to her belly once more, Saizo putting his hands over hers.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner, there had been troubles with a bordering town on Hoshido, but negotiations are going better now."

"It's fine. I know there's still much to do."

"Still, I wish I could be here to take care of our child and you more."

Flora can see the concern in his husband's eyes, gets closer until she touches her forehead to his, rubs her nose against his. "I tell you, it's fine. I know it's been hard for the both of us, but I know things will get better. Don't you worry about anything, we'll always be here waiting for you, I know our child will understand. Besides, it's not like we can't go visit you too."

The ninja smiles wide. Flora's happy to see it has become such a usual sight. "Certainly. I look forward to showing you two the entirety of Hoshido."

"I can't wait!"


	31. Only Hope Will Save Our Souls (Xander/Alucard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard didn't know how he reached this world. All he knew is that he couldn't leave now.
> 
> A Fire Emblem: Fates/Castlevania crossover.

Alucard didn't know how he arrived here. It sure looked familiar, almost like home, back in the day. The big, luxurious stone castles, the surrounding towns and villages, small, ruined. The people, miserable. The reigning darkness. Alucard was sad to say he felt right at home, so much that it made him sick, but he didn't know the way out. He just woke up one day, rose from his coffin, and he was there, in the ruins of a different place than the one he went to sleep in. He wandered for miles and miles, lost, hungry, eventually finding himself into the heart of a forest filled to the brim with monsters. Good thing his sword was with him in the coffin. The horrible creatures, reminiscent of those brought to life by the forgemasters, were no match for him. Alucard had every single one of them lying on the ground in a matter of minutes. That was when Alucard met _him_.

A tall, blonde human male, clad in black armor and riding a horse observed him in awe from behind the trees. The man jumped off his mount and approached him, slowly, sword in hand (a very powerful sword he had, Alucard notes), seemingly ready to attack. Alucard immediately steps back, keeps a guard stance.

The human speaks, tone cautious but demanding. "Who are you? Are you from around here? Did you get lost?"

"I'm–" Who was he, indeed? Did this man know about him? About his father, Dracula? Which name would not sound weird of suspicious in this mysterious land? "My name is– Adrian," the name burns his tongue and his throat and his very soul, but it's the only thing he can come up with in his moment of desperation.

Alucard can tell his hesitation arose suspicion on the stranger. "Adrian." The man repeats to himself, the sound stings the dhampir's ears. "Why are you here Adrian?"

Guess he would have to get used to it; hopefully, he could shake this man off his back soon. But why was he here? He didn't know. The only reason he had woke up out of his own volition before was because his father had done so as well.

"I don't know." It was the truth. Alucard couldn't feel Dracula's presence at all, which meant he shouldn't even be awake.

"You don't? So, did you just walk into the Woods of the Forlorn for no good reason?"

"Woods of the Forlorn?" The dhampir wonders out loud.

"Do you know where you are?" The human looks at him horrified, Alucard must be confused enough to be making a face, "gods, you don't... Are you even from Nohr?"

"I–" Nohr? The dhampir had never heard of such place. He would have to lie. "I don't remember." The stranger couldn't even tell what he was. Maybe if he pretended to suffer from amnesia this man would be willing to help him, and then he could find his way back home.

"What? Explain yourself. Do you know how I am?"

"No, no I don't. The only thing I remember is fading out and waking up here and–"

"Your name? You clearly remember how to use a sword, too."

Damn it. "... You're right. You're right, I do."

"I must confess, I'm interested in you, and particularly in your fighting skills, but I can trust you just like that. I'll take you back with me, but I'll have to restrain you."

It was too obvious this man was testing him. If Alucard made the wrong move, he would slay him where he stood. The human seemed like a formidable foe, but the dhampir could fight back. Still, he would rather not, he couldn't feel any malicious intent in the human.

"Alright." Alucard leaves his sword on the ground as a sign of submission.

"Seriously? I just told you I didn't trust you; I could easily kill you while you're defenseless."

"I'm sure you won't." And he wasn't completely defenseless, either.

"How?"

"I just feel it."

"Hmmp." The man sheathes his weapon, offers him a hand.

It's Alucard's turn to be surprised.

"Come on, Adrian, pick your sword and stand up."

"Weren't you going to restrain me?"

"It won't be necessary anymore."

That's how Alucard meet Xander, Crown Prince of a kingdom called Nohr. That's how he meet Camilla, Corrin (or heard of him, for he wasn't allowed to see him personally), Leo, Elise. King Garon. That's how Alucard found out he wasn't even on Earth. Or at least not on the Earth of the dimension he used to know.

Alucard has already been in Nohr for years, under the guise of amnesic warrior Adrian, retainer to Prince Xander. It was weird, being a prince himself and serving under another, not that he had any complaints, though; Xander was a wonderful man, treated him well, as a close friend, and didn't question him if he got away every once in a while (to feed, to investigate, but that's not something _his Lord_ knew, not yet).

But there was a thing that bothered him, that ached him; a thing that made him want to stay, if only because he felt he couldn't let it get worst. During the few years he had lived in Castle Krakenburg, Alucard had seen King Garon, Xander's father, descend into madness, drunk with power and malice and pain, rotting away, pushing the war against Hoshido, pushing his children away from him. Alucard had seen Xander doing everything Garon commanded, doing everything he most despised, all in hopes that, by winning this absurd and unnecessary war, Garon would return to be the loving father he once was.

Maybe Alucard saw something of himself in Xander, maybe he had become too attached to the man that chose to trust him blindly during a time so dangerous, in his hour of need, but he realized he didn't want to leave now. Not before he saw this war end _somehow_ , before he saw Xander and his siblings, that he had come to love, too, happy and safe.

Alucard wanted to stay here in Nohr, in this dimension that wasn't his, by Xander's side, to support him through this hell, if there wasn't a way to save King Garon or to avoid this war.

Then, his mind was made up. Alucard would stop his research and remain with Xander for as long as it took to bring peace to this world.


End file.
